1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the accelerating of a projectile through the intermediary of a plasma, wherein the plasma is generated by means of an electrical discharging circuit within a metallic tube which has the bottom thereof closed, in which the one pole of the discharging circuit contacts a first electrode which is formed on the tube rearwardly of the projectile, and in which the other pole of the discharging circuit is connected with the casing or jacket of the tube.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of the type considered herein is described in the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 36 13 260. The first electrode is formed by the bottom of the tube. The second electrode is formed from the jacket or casing of the tube. Upon the activation of the discharging circuit, an electric arc is generated between the bottom of the tube and the jacket of the tube. As a consequence of the foregoing, there is produced a plasma which accelerates the projectile within the tube.
Pursuant to the disclosure of the above-mentioned German OS 36 13 260, the development of the electric arc, and as a consequence also the progress in the pressure rise over a period of time is not determined by the position of the projectile within the tube.